


Knowing Who You Want and How To Get Them

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2016 [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study: Margaery, F/F, Femslash February, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery grows up knowing that there is more to love and pleasure than what's confined within the boundaries of marriage between husband and wife, she also knows how to get the one she wants into her bed, and Sansa is whom she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Who You Want and How To Get Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to [To Name Something You Scarce Knew Existed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5970061). Only from Margaery's POV. I was inspired by all the lovely comments, thank you dears! :)

Margaery knows how to put what she wants into words when it is a question of potential bed partners.

 

She has never believed that a wife and a husband is the only way to be with someone, naked and writhing. When she was growing up, she knew without a doubt that not only a man and a woman could do things that should be, according to some, only confined within the borders of marriage. For she walked in on Loras and another young man and… well. Later, there had been glances and giggled from her handmaidens during her somewhat wild youth in Highgarden, a kiss and a grope here and there, often bedding a comely maiden.

 

Margaery also knows who she wants and how to get them. She winds her way easily enough through court and scheming, always with a wide, somewhat crooked smile on her lips, appearing like she knows everything. Kings' Landing is her new playground, a place of somewhat meaningless flirtations but also where she meets Sansa.

 

Sansa is a little rough around the edges when it comes to court, but eager to learn what she doesn't know and so very innocent. She blushes and looks like cornered prey when Margaery first gives her a meaningful smile, accompanied by a word or two. Excuses are given, and the girl is gone with a rustle of skirts, and a blush of innocence staining cheeks. That night Margaery lays in bed and lets her fingers wander, thinking about a lithe young woman with just a touch of icy north in her eyes and the fire of Summer in her hair, bringing herself to the brink and over.

 

She can wait, she can woo, there is no hurry. Sansa is already all but hers.

 

*

 

Finally, there's a kiss.

 

They're in a rose garden in King's Landing, away from prying eyes and given more freedom on the account of any indiscretions they might indulge in… well. When there will not be children those who would fuss seem to be more lenient than if that was a real possibility. No-one much cares for a simple kiss between two young women if they saw it, in any case.

 

Sansa tastes like innocence and the long lingering snows of even a Summer in the North, crisp like frost which Margaery scarcely has any experiences of. There is curiosity in that kiss, too, fumbling eagerness as Sansa gives in and throws herself at Margaery's mercies.

 

Margaery _is_ merciless in her adoration, giving Sansa no quarter. Yet, she would have backed off, would still, should Sansa say 'no'. That is a line that Margaery will not cross. Her pleasure will not be tainted by forcefulness and taking what she wants if her lover is not so inclined. Taking what is freely offered is so much more pleasanter, any ways.

 

The innocence of Sansa is not divested from her in the rose garden, for Margaery has some sense of propriety and does not enjoy prying eyes in any case. She wants Sansa's nakedness all to herself. So it is the coolness of her bed chamber where she takes the young woman, walking there hand in hand with her, delighting in the ruddy blush of Sansa's cheeks.

 

Sansa is coy yet eager in her actions, slow to undress fully, even if her eyes dart this way and that as _Margaery_ does so. There is heat in that gaze to an extent that makes Margaery wonder about the girl's actual innocence.

 

Yet it is clear that Sansa has never lain with another of either sex.

 

She is too startled by her pleasure as Margaery kisses and licks her all over, of the touch of another. Margaery presses a kiss against Sansa's damp sex, lounging between  her  spread-open pale thighs. 'Have you ever touched yourself here?' she asks, musing, letting her fingers wonder,  dip between the folds .

 

Sansa shudders. 'A little… I ---'

 

Margaery makes her gasp and sob her name, kissing, pressing and waking Sansa's inexperienced body to the delights of the flesh. The girl is so very alluring in her innocence, mixed with an eagerness to explore as it is, her words soon turn to shapeless gasps.

 

Thrashing, the girl comes, fingers sunken into Margaery's hair while she licks Sansa to the point past coherency. Sansa is laying on the sweat slicked sheets, so gone from innocence, languorous from ecstasy, as Margaery settles beside her, touching herself.

 

The girl says something which is most likely supposed to be Margaery's name.

 

Margaery shushes her with a kiss as her fingers work, as she strokes just right, her body fit to bursting from just a flick… or a kiss and lick, and reaches her pinnacle. Later, later she will get to feel Sansa's hands on her skin, lips somewhere else than just her lips and the peaked tip of a breast, fingers inside of her...

 

She curls against Sansa's side, sated and happy,  falling to slumber .  They will have time to experiment, now that Sansa is her's. 

 

... n ow that she is Sansa's.


End file.
